kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 1/Chapter 2/1
Chapter 2.1 - "The Secret of the Demon God's Liberation" The chapter The Secret of the Demon God's Liberation is the third of fourty-seven subchapters of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga series. It starts on page 119 and is the first of three subchapters of the second main chapter featured in Volume 1 and 2. The original, Japanese title of this chapter is Kishin-ge baku hiju, which is featured via it's Kanji and Furigana writings, which are 鬼神解縛秘咒 and きしんげばくひじゅ respectively. Chapter Events This Chapter introduces the following characters: Amon, Hyouijuu "Gaki" Detailed Summary This chapter starts with Jukai being awestruck after seeing Chiaki returning Zenki to his true form and them defeating Endoku at the end of the previous chapter. While walking upstairs to the Enno Shrine's outdoor area, Jukai remembers how Saki told him, that Zenki would awaken in Chiaki's lifetime. In this flashback, Saki also says that she probably won't live to that day and asks Jukai to teach Chiaki. Then Saki goes ahead and gives him a bundle in shape of a card or letter. She tells him that when the time is right, Chiaki will become a great miko and how he should then give her the bundle. The scene goes back to the present, where Jukai is afraid, that Chiaki might not be ready yet as these events have happened earlier than expected. Jukai asks himself, if it's right to give the bundle to Chiaki. The scene cuts to Chiaki (in underwear) wrestling Chibi Zenki and holding him down. She says that she finally got him and sniffs him, only to let go of him immediately. Chiaki exclaims that she's going to die and how many thousands of years Zenki didn't bathe. When Chiaki screams at Zenki for disobeying her, she tries to take off his clothes by force. This leads to Chibi Zenki slapping her hand away and telling her that he can't take them off, because they are a part of his body. Chiaki then remembers that Zenki isn't a human and thinks about how the hot spring would get dirty if she bathed Zenki in it. She then gets an idea and throws poor Zenki into a washing machine. He asks her what she's doing and she tells him that he will get a quick wash, that it's just water and that he shouldn't be worried. After that she starts the washing machine with poor Zenki inside it. Chiaki goes into the hot spring, relaxes and thinks about how Zenki will be clean and how she's going to think of controlling him later. The scene cuts to Amon descending from the sky and landing in Shikigami-chou. He then wonders about how Shikigami-chou has a barrier to keep evil magicians out and decides, that the barrier is still useless against him. Amon summons a monster and throws it into the barrier. He then uses the monster as a portal and enters through it, calling it back as soon as he arrives on the other side. Amon notes that Zenki, the enemy of all evil magicians has awakened and now wants to kill Zenki. Amon destroys the barrier and marches on. The scene cuts back to Chiaki who has finished her bath and rubs her hair dry with a towel. She states that she forgot about Zenki and goes to the washing machine to check if Zenki is okay. Poor Chibi Zenki is all twisted into himself and curses at Chiaki. Chiaki starts laughing at him, but suddenly Jukai appears and asks if Chiaki is there. Chiaki (still naked with a towel over her shoulders) turns around and faces Jukai. She states that Jukai surprised her and he tells her that he thought something happened, but that everything is fine as he heard her laughing. He then side glances and tells Chiaki that her body looks just like Saki's when she was young. Chiaki quickly wraps the towel around herself, gets mad and punches Jukai in the head. While Jukai whines about being hit, Chiaki tells him that even though he is her grandmother's little brother, Chiaki still won't let him ogle her body. Jukai then asks Chiaki where she left Zenki. She then asks Jukai why he's so concerned about Zenki. Jukai quickly tells Chiaki that he knows about such things and tells her that she should put on some clothes and bring Zenki to the main hall, as Jukai has something he needs to tell Chiaki. After Jukai has left, Chiaki remarks that his eyes looked really serious. The scene cuts back to Amon who is now walking upstairs the pathway to the Enno Shrine. He mentions how he can feel a Kishin's presence on the steps. Two statues turn their heads and stare at Amon. He promptly attacks them and is amused about how these are stronger than the previous barrier. Amon already sees himself victorious, but then many doorways appear and surround him. He then admits that the great priest Ozunu Enno put a very decent "Eight-Door Concealing Armor Spell". Amon also explains how five roads lead into a deep abyss, two will kill you if you enter them and only one leads to the true destination. He then proceeds to summon more monsters and lets them search for the real path, so he can "watch the beautiful destruction of Zenki". The scene cuts to Chibi Zenki and Chiaki fighting inside the Enno Shrine. Zenki exclaims that Chiaki broke all his trust in her by putting her into that weird thing (the washing machine). She tells him that he's too noisy and immobilizes him with the Bracelet of Protection, than she punches him. Jukai is embarrassed by Chiaki's rudeness and apologizes to Zenki. Jukai tells Zenki that he is Saki's younger brother Jukai Enno. Zenki notes that his means that Jukai is also a descendant of Ozunu. When Chiaki starts to pick on Zenki again, Jukai shouts at her and tells her that she will never become a great miko, if she treats Zenki like this. Jukai then tells her that Ozunu Enno passed down the behaviour of respecting the guardian deities to the Enno line. Zenki and Chiaki sit down and Jukai tells them that if there's "imminent disaster, Zenki will awaken to exterminate them" and these are the words of their ancestors. He then tells Chiaki and Zenki that they need to work together to achieve this. Zenki gets mad and says that working together with Chiaki is a joke. Chiaki and Zenki start fighting again and Chiaki exclaims that she's Zenki's master. Jukai tells Chiaki that if she keeps that attitude, he can't teach her Ozunu's secret spells which were entrusted to Jukai by Saki. Zenki and Chiaki immediately stop fighting while Jukai explains that these would be the spells to undo Zenki's seals. The scene cuts to the outside stairway to show one of Amon's monsters passing through the barrier. The monster comes very close to the Enno Shrine. Things cut back to Chiaki, Zenki and Jukai. Chiaki is surprised that Jukai knows the spells to control Zenki, who in turn gets mad about how Ozunu wants to make him into a "protector of all humankind forever". Chibi Zenki attacks Jukai and (in a threatening way) asks him where Ozunu's spells are, but Jukai tells Zenki that without these spells Zenki will... before he can finish his sentence, Zenki screams at Jukai that he doesn't need secret spells to transform. Jukai says that this only applies if Zenki is extremely angry and that this is a very rare occurrence. Jukai states that Zenki must be very angry, but his seals haven't become undone. Chiaki takes Chibi Zenki and asks Jukai where the spells are, but Jukai says that he can't give them to Chiaki as she is still lacking something important, a great miko should have. She asks Jukai what this is, but he tells her that she needs to find that out for herself. Chibi Zenki then tells Chiaki that even with those spells she would still be useless. She punches him in the head and they start fighting again, but Jukai just says nothing. Suddenly their fight is interrupted when Zenki notices something. Chiaki wonders why he has stopped fighting her, when Zenki notes that someone is hiding. Gaki, a giant moth with a humanlike face, has appeared and states that Zenki might be real after all. Chibi Zenki readies himself for a fight and states that that thing isn't human. Chiaki and Jukai are shocked and the moth monster makes fun of Zenki. He takes on the challenge and attacks it, trying to transform out of anger while Chiaki cheers at him. Chibi Zenki punched Gaki into the forehead, but didn't deal any damage. The monster states how weak he is and asks if this is his true strength. It then decides to show Zenki its true power and punches him into the face, sending him crashing right into one of the Enno Shrine's interior walls. Jukai starts to get worried that Chiaki and Zenki might not be able to defeat Gaki without Ozunu's secret spells. Chiaki asks Zenki what he's doing and that he needs to build his anger and transform. The monster now attacks Jukai and Chiaki with a whirlwind and sends them flying outside. They get severely injured and Chibi Zenki gets up again, cursing and says that his foe is "just a moth demon". The monster gets annoyed and shots its nails at Zenki, impaling him. Chiaki cries out Zenki's name as Zenki gets stuck on the wall. Gaki wonders, if this is really the rumoured Kishin and Zenki cries out "Stop treating me like a tiny bug!". The monster gets annoyed and wants to finish Zenki off. Jukai decides that he needs to give Chiaki the secret spells or everyone will die, but when Chiaki opens the folded paper, it is mostly empty. It has 8 pages, but only the final page has the symbol for "Om" written on it. Chiaki is shocked and Jukai things to himself that the text can't be read without Ozunu accepting Chiaki as his heir. Chibi Zenki gets really angry and screams that even without these spells he can transform on his own. Gaki notices that Chiaki has Ozunu's spells and decides to kill her first. This fails when Jukai jumps in to save Chiaki. He gets shot in the left shoulder and tells Chiaki take Zenki and the secret spells and run away. Jukai now runs straight at Gaki and wants to fight it by himself. Chiaki doesn't want to see Jukai to be killed while she runs for her life. Gaki attacks again, this time it's Chiaki tackling Jukai out of harm's way. The monster shots her with two nails and hits her in the right shoulder. Chiaki falls over and Chibi Zenki can't watch Gaki kill "a young girl". The monster turns back to him, but Zenki is really mad and tries to free himself and take on the monster again. Chiaki struggles to get back up again and decides that if she can't use Ozunu's secret spells, she will use the magic Saki taught her to weaken the monster. This causes Ozunu to approve her as his heir, who appears as a vision and makes the spells visible to Chiaki. Ozunu also states that what Chiaki was missing earlier was the heart, as she can only receive the spell with her heart. Jukai is glad that Chiaki finally understood that she can only be a great miko if she has a righteous heart and saves people instead of being egoistical. Now Gaki attacks and almost hits Chibi Zenki, but the light from Chiaki's Bracelet of Protection saves him. Jukai is glad that everything is alright, but the monster is obviously not so please. Chiaki then states that she won't let the monster kill Zenki while Zenki boasts that he could have done this by himself. Chiaki screams at him that he's an idiot and that he can't beat the monster as he is. She now starts reading the spell to undo Zenki's seals, but Gaki tries to interrupt her by force. Before the monster can get her, Zenki has transformed into his Demon God form and cuts off the monster's arm with his Diamond Horn. Yet, the paper with the secret spells it ripped in two halves. One flies off with the severed arm, while one remains in Chiaki's right hand. The monster is now scared and turns the severed arm into a small moth that tries to bring the half of the secret spells away. Chiaki and Jukai get worried, but Demon God Zenki remarks that that's alright, as Chiaki already has read the part to undo his seal. After that Zenki states that he will "kill this stupid moth demon". Gaki attacks him but can't deal any damage. It puts more force into its attack and blows Zenki up, worrying Chiaki and Jukai, but shortly after, Zenki leaps into the sky and attacks the monster from above. He lands on the monster's back and rips its wings out, causing the monster great pain and tells it that it should pay more attention to itself. The monster gets very scared when Zenki extends the Diamond Horn from his right elbow and tells it how a while ago it dared to pin him to a wall. Now it's payback time, as Zenki impales the monsters head and annihilates the whole monster with his Vajura. Chiaki is already cheering, when Zenki's beam hits the main hall of the Enno Shrine and blasts it to bits, only leaving a smoking crater. Jukai then remarks how strong a Kishin is compared to a human. Zenki makes fun of his defeated foe and eats its Hyouinomi. Suddenly Amon talks to Zenki from afar, calling him shameless and telling him that next time things won't go as well. Zenki asks Amon (Zenki and the others don't know Amon yet) who he is and to show himself, but Jukai says that "the voice is transmitted from far away". The scene cuts to Amon standing on top of a tower, laughing. Amon introduces himself and tells Zenki, Chiaki and Jukai that he was the one who summoned that monster. After that, Amon taunts them and tells them to remember his name. The scene cuts back to Zenki, Chiaki and Jukai. Chiaki exclaims that an evil magician shouldn't be able to get this close to Shikigami-chou, but Demon God Zenki screams out in rage, that no matter what faces him, he will kill them all. Chiaki gets scared as she lost the half which returns Zenki to his Chibi form because of the small moth. Soon after that she is happy that Zenki (involuntarily) turns back on his own because, as Jukai states it, the spell wasn't finished. Chiaki makes fun of Zenki because he always gets sealed after beating a monster. Chibi Zenki is really mad because of being a Chibi again, but Chiaki is glad that she doesn't need to worry anymore about him randomly turning into his true form. Zenki realizes that he can't transform without Chiaki and she immediately tells him that he must now become her guardian deity to protect people and fight evil. He then screams out that he hates being used by humans the most and wants to rip the spells apart, but Chiaki makes fun of him and tells him that she has already memorized them. This chapter ends with Jukai getting worried and asking himself if the world can really rely on those two to fight evil. This text was written by Semerone on 22:27 2016-06-24 The detailed summary will soon receive an overhaul, as the dialogues in it are still from an older translation. They will be replaced by Zenki's translations as he continues working on this chapter. Gallery Jukai Zenki's resurrection English.png|In the beginning of this chapter shows Jukai being awestruck, when Chiaki returns Zenki to his true form and they defeat Endoku together. Saki manga.png|In one scene Jukai has a flashback where he remembers Saki giving him a bundle which he is supposed to give Chiaki when she's ready. Chibi Zenki Chiaki bath manga.png|Chiaki has decided that Zenki smells bad and wants to take off his clothes by force. Zenki tells her that these are a part of his body and that he thus can't take them off. Gaki manga.png|The introduction of Gaki, the moth beastwoman Chibi Zenki Gaki manga.png|When Chibi Zenki fails to transform by himself, Gaki laughs at his pitiful attack and punches Chibi Zenki in the face! The images in this gallery will soon be replaced with the ones from Zenki's new translations. Trivia * In the original, Japanese version of this chapter, the "awestruck" -panel from page 120 has Jukai referring to Zenki as "Zenki-dono". Our translation features him saying "Mr. Zenki" as in "Mister Zenki", as the Japanese word "dono" translates as "Mister". * While Amon makes his initial appearance on page 124 of Chapter 2.1, Zenki and his friends don't get to meet him in person until page 196 of Chapter 2.2. Credits * This page was created and arranged by Goki * The page layout and translations were provided by Zenki, who used the Japanese version of Volume 1 as the base for his translations * The detailed summary and images seen in the gallery were provided by Semerone * The original titles and the image shown on this page were made by Yoshihiro Kuroiwa and Kikuhide Tani Category:Subpages Category:On Hold